


Years of Iron

by Dandeliona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berlin Wall, Cold War, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandeliona/pseuds/Dandeliona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They are not only dividing Germany - they're dividing the whole world... into enemies."</p><p>The Cold War. The Iron Curtain.</p><p>After World War II the german brothers - broken, lost - get seperated.<br/>To be confronted with two completely different ideologies. </p><p>Two brothers, seperated and turned into enemies - for 45 years. </p><p>In celebration of the 25th anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall.</p><p>Sexual content in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brotherhood/Flashback

There had been times, where it was better – much better. Times, when you could live thoughtless and almost dreaming. A life, comparable to the seed of a dandelion flying with his umbrella, spinning through the warm summery air, ok with whatever place it's going to land on.

Of course there had been wars and problems, but it was nothing against the things that were going to haunt us in the future. It was a life almost like a fairytale.

I taught Ludwig how to ride a bicycle and we used to ride them through the woods and fields, through the villages and to quiet lakes, that offered a refreshing break from the sharp sun.

I remember clearly a wheat field. The wind danced slowly and sluggish through the plants and a butterfly flew up to my little brother, he offered the beautiful insect a place to rest on his index finger and inspected it curiously.

"Don't touch its wings.", I told him.

"Why not?", he looked wondering at me.

"If you touch them, it won't be able to fly anymore."

"Oh,", he made a careful movement with his hand and the butterfly went on with its journey, "good to know that."

Germany was not a child like some people would maybe imagine the behavior of a child. He was not loud, cheery and laughing, he was curious and more quiet and seemed to soak every inch of knowledge up.

"Let's ride to the village, we can buy some candy there.", somehow he had that typical sparkle in his eyes, that almost every happy child seemed to have.

 

I bought some sweets in the candy shop in the little village, we went to. When I came out, I ran into someone.

"Hungary?", I was wondering.

"Prussia, long time no see, it's nice to meet you!", she smiled her beautiful smile, that I knew and secretly loved for so long.

"Um… hallo.", I blushed and looked to our bikes, that we leaned against the wall of the candy shop. She looked at Germany next to me, who seemed to be curious, who she was, and her eyes began to shine. She crouched in front of him, to be at the same height.

"Uh, who's that little sweetiepie here?"

"This is my little brother.", I smiled and stroked his hair.

"I didn't know, you had a brother. And what's your name, little mister?", I couldn't tell if I thought her talking was damn cute or exaggerated.

"I'm Germany.", Ludwig said politely and shook her hand.

"Uh!", Hungarys cheeks took a rosy tone with excitement, "You are so adorable!", she stroked his hair in an affectionate manner after she shook his hand – couldn't she do such things to me!? Ok, maybe not in the way of 'adorableness', but in the way of 'awesomeness' or 'handsomeness'. I blushed about the thought of her calling me handsome in a low deep voice – almighty god, I really had to go to confession.

"I am Hungary."

"Nice to meet you.", my little brother behaved, like he was 21. Well, I taught him that of course, I wanted him to become a gentleman and not an idiot – like me.

No, no, of course – I was awesome, right?

She smiled brightly. I guess whatever he would do, she would say that it was damn cute.

Whatever I did she said that it was pervy, or idiotic – even though I knew she liked me.

Yes, I secretly wished, that she _liked_ me…

But I guess that was just the way all girls behaved – well, no, she was still kind of different.

Not to mention, I thought she was a boy, when we were small.

"Do you want to try Turo Rudi, hungarian candy?", she smiled. He seemed to be thinking about it, then he nodded and said: "Yes, please.", then he nibbled happily on the sweets.

 

 

We were sitting on the jetty of a forest lake and were sticking our ankles into the water – well, I were, Germany was still too short to reach the water.

"Do you think Grandpa Germania would've liked me?", he suddenly broke the silence.

"Yes, I think he would be proud of you.", I flipped a flat stone over the surface of the water. It jumped three times until it went down.

"What was he like?"

"Hmm… he was wild, he didn't have much, but he used everything he had quite good. For example his favourite weapon: It was called 'Frame' and it was just a simple spear, but it was extreme effective. Also he kicked Granpa Romes – um… I mean, he, he won against Grandpa Rome. He was simple, fast and brave."

"But how… shall I be?", he frowned.

"How you should be?", I looked confused at him.

"Yes, there are so many ways I could be like as a country – brave, polite, careful and cautious, strong…"

"You can be, whatever you want to be. You don't have to imitate anybody. You don't have to follow any rolemodel."

"Rome was huge, wasn't it?"

"The Roman Empire? Yes it was – and pretty powerful."

"Hmm…", he looked at our feet, mine disturbing the image of the forest mirrored on the water, "And you?"

"I?"

"You are my brother."

I smiled, Liz was right, he was adorable: "Yes, I am. And I'm always going to be your brother, whatever might tear us apart."

I tapped with my finger against his iron cross necklace.

He smiled: "Well, then I'm fine with the future.", he leaned against my shoulder. I actually hated being sensitive and stuff, because normally I behaved like 'the awesome boss', but with this little guy, I couldn‘t help but smile.

 

"And…"

"And?"

"What's with that girl?"

"Girl?"

"That hungarian one, you like her?"

"Um, err I…"

"So... you do?"

"Ach…", I blushed and looked down.

"I understand.", seriously, why did he have to always find my weak points!?


	2. 8th May, 1945

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1945, Germany surrendered.
> 
> Hungary finds the weak and half-dead Prussia in the forest.  
> Ludwig gets divided between France, Britain and America and awakenes in Americas house, while Prussia gets taken away from Hungary by Russia.

**Prussia**

Everything hurt so much. What happened? Where was he?

Their boss committed suicide with his wife. Coward. Why did they listen to him? He could literally feel the blood on his hands. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't move, he almost couldn't breath.

"Lud…wig.", his breath rattled. Where was his brother? What had they done? He wished he could turn the clock back to 1933 – or further back. It was his faul, their fault. They couldn't depend on anyone – they were half dead and they would probably lie here until the snow buried them and freezed their skin – but that wouldn't matter because they were immortal.

"Shht…", he felt a warm hand on his forehead. He knew that smell – after… fir needles and… something he couldn't define. He had known it for a long time, since his childhood, "Ludwig is there. You two are going to be fine."

"They're… coming for us.", he whispered, his throat was dry and he felt how much strength he needed to say these words.

"Who?", he felt her bed his head on her lap, his body, it hurt so much… so much.

He wanted to become stronger than everyone else, but he ended up being weaker than everyone else.

He was a horrible person, he wanted to say sorry to her, to the whole world, to all the people, who died under their reign, but his throat was too dry and he was too weak to say anything.

Elizavieta saw his cheek glistening – and then she realized the small simple tear, that rolled down his cheek.

The man she always looked up to, lied almost dead in front of her on the earth and cried.

"I am sorry.", he breathed, almost only moved his mouth, but she understood him.

Maybe she was longing to hear three other little words from him, but it was egoistic to think about something like that now.

After he said that, he began to cough heavily. She only simply laid down her hand on his on his chest and he seemed to calm down: "Shht…", her voice was his lullaby, his sweet sweet lullaby, but he knew – if he fell asleep, then he would probably never wake up again. Maybe that would be the best, after all he had done, he thought. No! He needed to be better than his boss, much better, he wanted to make up for everything – even if he knew he really couldn't.

He was a cruel murderer – but now he was just a person lying destroyed on the ground.

And she felt pity for him. At this moment she only remembered the boy, she used to play with, when she was a child, and his little brother. Tears ran down her face and she began to hum a song that suddenly came to her mind, while she stroked his hair. She saw Ludwigs uniform a few inches away from us behind a bush.

"I'm going to look for your brother – ", suddenly she saw the shadows of four men moving towards Ludwig. Liz heard them talking and recognized their accents.

"Found him!", England.

"Mon Dieu! This nice uniform… Covered with dirt and blood.", France.

"Dude, he looks like a truck drove over him.", America, "Jeez, he's heavy. Britain, move your ass here and help me!"

"Seriously, don't order me around."

"Who saved your ass in war?"

"That doesn't give you the right to order me around!"

"Can't you be a little grateful for once!?"

"Tais-toi! Both of you, shut up and carry him to the jeep."

France, England and America. But who was the fourth person that was moving now towards Prussia and her. Then she saw the man with the blue eyes, the grey hair and the typical scarf in front of her. Russia. She took Prussias hand and squeezed it. Russia smiled. The horrible thing about Russia was, that he seemed nice but the truth was, that he was evil.

"Hello Hungary.", he smiled.

"What are you doing here?", her voice was trembling.

"Well, Ludwig is pretty heavy but this one here,", he softly kicked Gilbert who groaned as response in pain, "seems pretty light. I thought I could take him." He looked down at Hungary who avoided eye contact with him. "Do you give him to me voluntary or do I have to take him away from you?", he asked. Hungary swallowed and released Gilbert.

"Thank you. I'll make sure he'll be ok again.", Hungary swallowed again and clenched her fists. She had a bad feeling in her gut – her gut was always right but she ignored it, when Russia lifted her childhood friend like he was a feather and nodded to her.

"See you again, Hungary.", he turned around and walked away with his cold grey scarf waving in the wind like the flag of death. Hungary still kneeled on the ground, when Russias shadow already disappeared. She shouldn't let him take Prussia. Ludwig would be maybe alright with those three – but Prussia?

 

**Ludwig**

"Ugh…", I touched my head, it hurt I saw the blurry image of two persons sitting in the room.

"Britain! anti-Semitism dude's awake."

"For gods sake, America, you don't need to shout like crazy, I'm only in the kitchen."

"Kitchen?", I murmured with closed eyes.

"We decided to punish you a little bit, with british food.", France smiled devillish.

"British food is not _that_ bad."

"Of course not…", America grinned. I just took the plate, England gave me and ate, whatever was on there.

"He's eating it…", France whispered surprised, "Without complaining."

"Wow, he must be pretty weak."

"Haha.", Britain made. I could've said something but I thought that now was not the time to complain about food.

"Thank you.", I said polite after I finished. I felt better. Even if I had eaten better things.

"Where am I?"

"My fancy house.", America said and smiled widely. It was a typical "California" Smile.

"And… what am I doing here?", I asked on.

"We divided you.", Britain answered and cleaned the tablet he served my food on. He looked like a housewife.

"What?"

"Well, let us say you belong now to us three.", France said, "We will teach you liberte, egalite and fraternite."

"Um… ok?"

"Democracy, dude, democracy.", America leaned back, folded his hands and grinned his typical "I am the winner, dude" smile.

 

 


	3. Silver Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia wakes up in a strange surrounding.  
> And discovers he's at Russias house.

# Silver Morning

I woke up in a huge bed – in war times I would've slept with something around six people in such a bed.The whole room was painted in white, light and shadow colored the walls in different shades. The pillow I had been sleeping on was covered with a satin pillowcase in a slightly shimmering silverish grey and the blanket was filled with thick plumae and the bedspread was also out of grey satin, embroidered with little snowflakes.

I stood up. Somebody must've undressed me and on a little taboret were lying black slacks and my shirt – freshly washed, without any bloodstains.

It's a weird feeling, when you wake up at a foreign place and you don't know where you are, what time and what day it is, when there's nothing you know, really _nothing_ , except yourself and your damn shirt.

I sighed, shoved the thick blanket aside and stood up to pull the curtain away from the window. There were only curtains to keep the light out, so a slight greyish light, like in a german winter, had wakened me.

When I looked out, there was another problem: I couldn't find out, _where the hell_ I was because everything looked the same: white.

I only saw a light beige gravel path, that led down a giant hill and fields covered with snow aside of them. Somewhere far away, down the hill, I saw trees, black empty trees stained with snow. The sky was white with clouds and in the air thousands of tiny fluffy snowflakes twirled uncontrallable through the air.

I was high above the ground. Maybe at the 5th floor, I guessed, at least at the 3rd (I'm not good at guessing, just saying…). The giant house was built in an old style, painted in a dark shade of white, almost light grey color (maybe it was light grey because of the dirt, stained on the color, although everything seemed very clean) and the window frame had a light purple color, like syringa.

Where the hell was I? I took my clothes and dressed myself. They had a very nice smell after soap with a hint of lavender on them (not that "grandmas lavender", but a very calming and fresh smell). Since I had no chance to find out where I was by looking out of the window, I made my bed (Old Fritz always said that if I'm always tidy than I would save a lot of work) and decided to search for the owner of the house.

 

After I walked down a big white stairway with an ornamented banister in the middle of the hallway, I walked through the new floor and to a room, I heard noises out of.

It was a kitchen. And in the kitchen there stood – Lithuania. I was in Lithuanias house? Lithuania had such a big house?

"Um… excuse me.", Lithuania turned around a tad too hasty.

"Gilbert.", he smiled widely at me, "I thought you might be cold in your new surrounding and made you a vegetable soup.", he placed a bowl with a thick steaming soup in front of a chair on the desk.

"Wow, that's… um… thank you."

"No problem, we all have to stick together, right?"

Lithuania sat politely down with me, but ate nothing.

"Wow, the soup is excellent…"

"Thank you.", he said truly happy.

"Um… would you mind telling me where I am?"

"Soviet Union.", he said with a quiet voice and played nervous with his hands.

"Soviet Union?"

"Russia. My house.", a voice from the door frame said. I saw Lithuanias eyes widen before I turned around, Russia looked misplaced in the kitchen, later I would realize that Russia was not often in the kitchen. And that was exactly the reason why Lithuania felt comfortable in it, "Would you mind to pour me also a bowl of soup, Lithuania? Or is it only for our new friend?"

"No, no, of course, only a moment!", Lithuania stood hurridly up and almost dropped the bowl. I acted like I didn't notice it. He placed the bowl on his former place.

"Thank you.", Ivan tapped his head and smiled at him, then he sat down right in front of me. I was pretty thankful for the soup. It was so warming and this warmth filled me up. Just like his action. I gave him a warm smile. He smiled shortly and nodded at Russia before he left the kitchen, "He seems to like you."

I just shrugged: "I can guess why I'm here so: Where's my brother?"

"Your brother is with the other allies – Britain, France and America – I guess, you don't have to worry. They divided him."

"Divided him!? Who lays a hand on my little bro, I'm gonna – "

"You felt ok to lay a hand on a million human lifes, didn't you? And by the way, you're mine now. At the moment you're going to do, what I say. You've got no position to do else."

I sighed: "Fine."

"I guess we're going to be good friends."

"Mhm…"

"So let's talk.", he smiled brightly at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hällo Krauts,
> 
> I managed to post another chapter - yaay!  
> Now my post are going to be more frequent (probably), this chapter was a hurdle. I began to write and then I had no motivation to go on.  
> Thank you for reviews and kudos.
> 
> I hope that you will leave some other kudos and reviews, or maybe you even like to mail me.   
> Remember that I can only get feedback and a reward through your reviews and stuff.
> 
> Thank you <3 Ihr Goldstücke


	4. NATO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The western countries get together in the NATO.
> 
> But of course not without the usual squabbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anothheeer. 
> 
> By the way: Frohes neues Jahr (Happy New Year)
> 
> Maybe you recognized it's getting more into that pairing stuff.
> 
> I wrote today a juicy scene between RusPrus (arg... juicy's a weird word, sorry...)
> 
> Also UsUk is going to show up (I'm also writing on a sequel, or seperate story, or whatever, duh)
> 
> And GerIta of course.

# NATO

"Germany!", North Italy was all cheery and his cheeks to a firery tone, when the tall blonde man took the seat next to him, "Germany?", Italy was confused, when Germany gave no answer.

"Excuse me, do we know each other?", he asked politely. Italys face got a sad expression.

"He has a kind of Amnesia, I guess he doesn't really remember you anymore.", Britain explained.

"Oh…", Italy looked at the table.

Germany had to admit that he was very sorry for making the cheery little boy sad.

"So… we knew each other?", he decided to take the time, that was left before the conference, to find out which relation he had to the italian boy.

"Yes, we… did.", a sad smile crossed the boys lips. Germany brought his hand up t his neck and frowned. That was horrible. It annoyed him to see this boy sad.

"Were we… close?"

The italian nodded and sobbed. Germanys eyes widened – seriously!?

"Are you crying!?", he asked.

"So, let's begin the conference!", America interrupted, "I had the absolutely glorious idea to let our new friend Germany be part of the wonderful NATO!"

Britain sighed. Why was it so easy to get annoyed by America? He was much cuter, when he was a little boy…

"I would say we should discuss the topic of Russia and stuff and – "

Romano was obviously bored: "Russia is making Prussia his bitch. This is the main part of the topic – end of the discussion.", he put his head down on his hand.

"Romano!", Spain was obviously embarressed.

"What!?", Romano collapsed on the desk and began to sleep.

"Romano, wake up!", Veneziano shook his brother.

"Let me sleep, you bastard.", Veneziano frowned.

 

"Well, Romano is actually right.", America stood up and walked through the room like he was sorting his thoughts out for himself – well, probably he was doing that because America thought he actually needed no one than himself.

"I have an objection.", Britain grinned.

"Cool, nobody cares.", America rolled with his eyes.

Britain ignored America: "If you say quote: 'Russia is making Prussia his bitch.', then you could also say 'America is making, or is trying to make Germany his bitch.'.", Britain tapped with a pen on the desk and leaned back with a satisfied smile, when the words were spoken.

Americas eyes narrowed: "That is _not_ true."

"You just don't want to be compared to your enemy."

"I said _not_ _true_!", America got more angry.

Britain disguised his voice and imitated: "'Look Germany, there's so much I can show to you!'

'Oh, America! You are my hero!'

'Of course, I am _always_ , _everybodys_ hero – and now: bend down and I'll show you way cooler stuff…'"

America looked shocked at him and Germany frowned about the way, Britain portrayed him: as Americas flustered fangirl.

"I didn't know you were able to say such pervy things…", Americas eyes gloomed in anger.

"You don't know many things I'm able to do.", Britain coughed, when he realized how percy that sounded.

"Excuse me,", Germany asked Veneziano quietly (unfortunately the whole room was quiet in this moment), "are they a couple?"

And this was the time everything seemed to get out of control:

France began to laugh hysterically and praise Germany for his good awareness, Britain was not only arguing with America (about literally _anything_ ), but started to argue with France, Spain started to argue with Romano (or that was maybe close to the way they were always talking…) about tomato flavoured potato chips, he got from America, that he shouldn't take candy from strangers and that Romano wasn't anymore five years old and needed advice from Spain.

Suddenly the whole room was arguing, except for Ludwig and Veneziano.

Ludwig spotted a guy on the other end of the room, that looked almost like America , only with a protruding curl, he had an icebear sitting on his lap: "Hey, who's that?"

"Who?", North Italy seemed to see no one.

"Yes, who are you?", the icebear asked the dude.

"I'm Canada…", Canada answered quietly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, guys I recognized: In this chapter I called North Italy 'Veneziano'. In the other chapters I think I'll call him 'Feliciano'. But you know who's meant, right?
> 
> Also I recognized that this chapter is a bit more fun blabla and has not THAT much to do with the actual story. Hope you enjoy it anyway :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,  
> hope you liked the first chapter.  
> Although the topics I chose are pretty heavy stuff, I'll make sure, it's entertaining.  
> It might take time until I post the next chapters, because I want to post good texts and not just anything.  
> I really put hard work into this, so I would be grateful, if you leave something, to let me know, if you liked it, or if I should work on something.  
> Thank you, love ya  
> Btw: At the moment I'm watching a german movie about the topic, which is called 'Bornholmer Straße'. The stuff in the film really happened.  
> Here a link to a video of the real happening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bN9ZRj3NBs<3


End file.
